


A Time of Firsts

by OsoloNewsDay (TheOtherPerson)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, First Time, Lesbian Sex, krashlyn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherPerson/pseuds/OsoloNewsDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon(Tumblr): Ashlyn and Ali’s first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Time of Firsts

Ashlyn had never been nervous before, not when it came to sex at least. She had been confident even when she first had sex with her high school girlfriend. She knew she’d be a stud in the sack like she was on the field. Ali Krieger changed that about her. The blonde was a mess. The pair had been dating for two months, longer than Ashlyn had ever waited to have sex with anyone she was dating. She had wanted to do right by Ali. She had been the one to really put off the physical side of their relationship. This was Ali’s first real lesbian relationship. She had some experience when she had lived in Germany, but she had gone back to guys as soon as one caught her eye. It made the keeper nervous. She was a lesbian, and her girlfriend identified herself as a mostly straight bisexual female. She was in constant fear of a man swooping in to steal her beautiful defender away.

Ali moved forward her mind turning the scene into slow motion. Her hand came up placing it on Ashlyn’s shoulder. Their coaches had paired them together for the evening. It was the first time they had been in a bedroom alone without having to worry about a roommate coming back. The brunette was let out a breath as her left hand caressed the material on Ashlyn’s shoulder. “Let’s do this.”

The keeper’s eyes were wide. They both knew where tonight was going to lead, but Ashlyn had been in denial. She thought they’d put off physical intimacy once again. What if she couldn’t please Ali the way she got with a man? It would crush the younger woman. She had never wanted someone else to like her so much. “Are you sure? We can wait.”

Ali nodded her head stepping into her girlfriend’s personal space. Their fronts pressed together. They were still in their workout gear from practice earlier. Both women had been sneaking glances at the other. They were both incredibly fit and a beautiful sight to watch on the field. The keeper had saved all the balls that had come her way including Ali’s. It had almost been like foreplay for the couple. They were in their own world. They hardly noticed the other players. Their bodies went through the motions of interacting with others, but their minds were on each other and what would happen that night.

Ashlyn put her hands around the smaller girl’s waist pulling Ali’s body flush into hers. Both of their heads tilted to the right at the same time as eyes closed their heads moved into one another's and their lips meet in the middle. They had kissed a lot in the last two months. Ashlyn was addicted to the taste of her girlfriend’s mouth, and Ali was having a hard time controlling herself in public every time the blonde woman smirked.

Their lips danced teasing and pulling at the soft flesh. Ali was the first to let her tongue come out to play skimming it along Ashlyn’s bottom lip. The keeper eagerly allowed her entrance taking the defender’s tongue in and sucking on it before massaging it with her own muscular organ. Both women were great kissers, but together they were magic.

The blonde’s hands stroked her girlfriend’s sides loving the way it made Ali shiver. Their bodies felt so right together. Ashlyn loved how she had to lean down to kiss the brunette. She loved being the taller one in a relationship. She wasn’t always the dominant one in a pairing. Tonight she was letting the defender take the lead as she was backed up into the bed. Her knees buckled as the backs hit the bed forcing her to fall onto the mattress, Ali landing on top of her.

Their lips stayed on each other for another minute before the brunette had enough. She kissed down her soon-to-be lover’s neck paying extra attention to that one spot that drove Ashlyn nuts. The blonde couldn’t contain herself when Ali sucked on her pulse point. There had been numerous amounts of cover-up used to hide hickies over the past month. The team loved to point them out and tease the keeper. Even Hope and Carli, two of the more mature players, had gotten in on the fun. That was when you knew you were really sad when even the wet blankets started to make fun of you.

Ashlyn couldn’t control her hands. They traveled from stroking her girlfriend’s sides up to tease around the outline of Ali’s breasts. A shirt still separated them. The defender’s hands came down to the hem of her shirt, she smiled at the blonde. “I want you to see me,” Ali said taking off her clothes for the first time in front of her girlfriend with the intention of letting Ashlyn touch her. They had changed in front of each other in the locker room many times. Their eyes had even been connecting a lot more over the last month, as they would get undressed. However, never had they removed their clothes with the intention of going further, but Ali was ready for this. She wanted Ashlyn more than she had ever wanted anyone else.

The keeper’s eyes were glued to the flesh that was being revealed to her. Ali had not stopped with just removing her shirt. She went for her bra as well. Soon tanned flesh was being shown to her. It was glorious. Never had she seen just beauty. She knew Ali was gorgeous, but she was like a Roman goddess without her shirt and bra. Her breasts hung free in the air, the temperature and arousal making her nipples into hard peaks.

The older woman’s breasts were smaller than Ashlyn’s, but the blonde didn’t mind. More than a handful was a waste anyway. Her hands remained at her girlfriend’s sides. Her face moved forward with her mouth watering needing to have a taste of the newly revealed flesh.

She opened her mouth wide taking in the majority of the breast presented to her. Her tongue circled around the hardened nipple. Ali moaned threading her hands in Ashlyn’s hair. Both women were sitting up, the brunette straddling her girlfriend who leaned up to take the breasts in her hand and mouth. The older woman’s hips ground down into the blondes loving the pleasure Ashlyn’s mouth was giving her as she switched between breasts. She panted, “I want to see you too, baby.”

Ashlyn was more than happy to oblige the request. She leaned up removing her own shirt and sports bra receiving help from the smaller woman whose hands eagerly touched and caressed every little bit of flesh that was revealed to her. Ali’s body moved down allowing her to bend over and take the blonde’s larger breasts into her waiting mouth. She had been with women before, but it was entirely different now. She was in love with the younger woman. She could easily see them spending the rest of their lives together.

It didn’t take long for both of their hips to be canting into one another. Ali’s mouth had moved up again to Ashlyn’s mouth enjoying the way they battled for dominance. The blonde pulled away slightly, smirking at her girlfriend. “You ready for me to show you something, Alex?”  

Ashlyn and her brother Kyle were the only ones that called Ali Krieger, Alex. She loved that the blonde did that. It made her feel special. She nodded her head at her girlfriend’s question. She was more than ready for sex. It had been a long frustrating two months, but she was glad they waited. The sexual tension that had been building would come exploding out in one go. It was going to make their first time all that much more special. Luckily, Ashlyn was also very skilled in the art of pleasing a woman. Ali would be seeing stars all night long.

The keeper flipped them over so she could be on top. She prompted the older woman to move up the bed while she stayed down at the bottom. She was able to remove the tight pants with little effort. Ali’s hips moved up allowing the fabric to be taken off her body. Her underwear stayed on. Ashlyn wanted to remove those separate. Her lips attached to the muscular calf moving up to the thighs kissing her way up to the hot mound. Teeth gripped the thin lacy thong. The blonde’s eyes met her girlfriends. She saw her own lust reflected. Her hands helped her after she got the panties halfway down Ali’s long legs.

She stared at her naked teammate. Ali was perfection. She was pleased to note her girlfriend had trimmed her pubic hair into a tiny strip. Women that went completely hairless down there bothered her. She liked a little hair down there, just not too much or it had a habit of getting left in her mouth after oral sex. “You’re glorious, Alex. Can I have you?” Ashlyn asked, her hands ghosting over the tan thighs without actually touching. She was waiting for permission first. She had to check one last time that the older woman actually wanted her.

The brunette’s breath caught in her throat. She barely was able to whisper out ‘Yes’. That was all Ashlyn needed, they were now moving from girlfriends to lovers. The keeper’s head dipped down, her lower body partially hanging off the bed. Her mouth lowered and her tongue stuck out getting her first taste of the defender. She was divine. Ashlyn felt as though she could easily become addicted to the taste that was uniquely Ali.

The older girl moaned pushing her hips up trying to get more contact, but the keeper’s hands were there, holding her down. They were going to move at the blonde’s pace now. Ashlyn’s tongue slide through Ali’s slit teasing her pussy lips. She carefully avoided the brunette’s clit making her want her that much more. The woman on the receiving end threaded her hands in her girlfriend’s hair. One of Ashlyn’s hands came up to massage lightly at her lover’s breast. The tip of her finger twirled around the edge of Ali’s nipple occasionally flicking across it.

All of a sudden, the blonde’s tongue was on her lover’s clit lapping at it like ice cream on a spoon. Ali’s hands pulled harder at her girlfriend’s hair keeping her in the place she was getting the most pleasure. Ashlyn started writing her ABC’s on Ali’s hardened nub barely thinking about the letters. The technique always drove her many one-night stands crazy.

The keeper’s other hand came up to her girlfriend’s pussy running her fingers through the sopping folds never losing her rhythm on her teammate’s clit. The defender took over for Ashlyn’s hand on her breast allowing the younger girl to hold herself up slightly on the mattress.

Ashlyn’s hands were bigger than her girlfriend’s meaning that her fingers were bigger as well. It came with the territory of being a goalkeeper. They needed to have large hands to catch the soccer ball. She entered Ali with two fingers stretching her as well as any cock had before.

The brunette was soaked causing her to slide in easy starting a rhythm that matched that of her tongue. She was giving it her all making the woman see stars. She wanted this to be the best her girlfriend had ever had, and it was working.

Ali reached her peak sooner than she ever had before. It was obvious that whatever women she had been with in Germany were not as skilled as Ashlyn. The blonde had her screaming her release breaking the younger girl’s hold on her hips as she bucked wildly up into her girlfriend’s face.

The keeper greedily lapped at the cum seeping from her lover's entrance. She tasted even better like this coming down from her orgasm. The defender twitched still feeling the aftershocks when Ashlyn’s tongue ran along the length of her pussy steering away from her too sensitive clit.

Ashlyn crawled up her now spent lover’s body. Ali had a wide smile on her face though her eyes were still closed. She was enjoying the afterglow of her orgasm. She took a few moments to recover allowing her girlfriend to make figure eight patterns on her stomach and spoon her from the side. It was perfection. She could do this every night for the rest of her life and never get tired of it. Ali’s body finally gained enough energy for her to sit up and look at the blonde.

The younger girl smiled at her completely charmed by the sweet doe eyed expression on the post orgasm face of her girlfriend. Ali moved in leaving sloppy kisses on the mouth of her lover. The defender loved the way she could taste herself on Ashlyn’s lips. It was one of the most erotic things she had ever experienced. She moaned into the keeper’s mouth their tongues dancing together.

Ali’s hand went down touching the slick folds of her lover’s pussy. Ashlyn was leaving a stain on the sheets with the amount of wetness she was releasing in anticipation and arousal. It was easy for the defender to slip a lone finger inside her girlfriend moving it around slowly inside. The pad of her finger found the rough patch just inside the taller woman’s entrance. She curled her finger putting pressure on the G-Spot. Her lover arched her back fisting the sheets in her hands as a tiny drawn at moan slipped between her lips.

The older woman smiled. She might not have been with a lot of women like Ashlyn, but she knew what she liked in bed so it wasn’t that different. She moved down the mattress. Although she had been with other women, the defender had never gone down on one before. She had never seen the appeal until now. Ali wanted to taste her girlfriend’s cum straight from the source instead of licking her fingers afterward.

The smaller woman had been doing reading all month in preparation for their first time. She could recite backwards and forwards just how to please a woman. She was ready for this as her face came into contact with Ashlyn’s pussy. The smell there was intoxicating. It was so unique to the blonde woman. Ali couldn’t get enough.

She hesitantly stuck out her tongue growing bolder as she tasted the delicious juice. The defender slid her tongue through her girlfriend’s folds. The internet had told her to focus on the whole pussy not just the clit. Although, after adding another finger into Ashlyn’s already tight entrance, she thought now was a good time to start lapping at the blonde’s clit. The websites she had visited said not to be too rough with the tiny nub, but to lick at it like a cat would a bowl of cream.

She moved her tongue on the straining pleasure bud with abandon losing herself in her girlfriend’s moans. Her fingers curled with every pump of her fingers stimulating Ashlyn’s G-spot. It took longer than Ali, but still less time than normal for the keeper to tumble over the edge coating the defenders face in her pussy juice.

The smaller woman smiled as Ashlyn road out the last of the waves. She moved up licking around her lips at the delicious juice she found there. The blonde kissed her deeply when she rose back up. They kissed each other relishing in the love that was between them. As first times with other people went, this was the best either had ever had.

Ashlyn knew from that one orgasm that she was going to marry Ali one day. This was the girl for her, and she'd spend the rest of her life letting her girlfriend know just how special she was. Ali felt like she belonged there in the blonde’s arms. She would have no trouble accepting Ashlyn as her one when they finally we're ready to say it. Judging by their chemistry in bed, the ‘I love you’s’ would not be far behind. Both women were ready to say it, but neither wanted to be the first one to put their heart on the line. It didn't matter though; they would be together for the rest of their lives. It was destiny from the first ‘hello’.

* * *

 

 **If you have some ideas you want me to bring alive put them** [ **here** ](http://osolonewsday.tumblr.com/ask) **, and get ideas from other prompts** [ **here** ](http://osolonewsday.tumblr.com/prompts) **.**

**Author's Note:**

> Please do comment. It what makes me want to write more for you guys.


End file.
